


Love Lockdown

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Crack, Light Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Being stuck with your crush inside an elevator is romantic. Being stuck with your crush for two whole months inside your shared room is a different story.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 154
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Love Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt HB1-220**
> 
> Let's all fall in love with soft Jongin this time. *winks*
> 
> Thank you to the sweetest mods who deserves a big round of applause for all their efforts and time in organizing this fest. <3
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful prompter who inspired me to create this piece. It's really cute and fluffy and sweet ;)
> 
> And of course, thank you readers for giving this story some of your time. I hope you could enjoy their journey together <3

The announcement of the community lockdown was too sudden. Most of the people were not ready but luckily, Jongin was able to stock up with enough food and other necessities a weekend before the declaration for him and his roommate, after he volunteered to visit the grocery store one Saturday afternoon. 

So, technically, he has no problem to think about. They have enough commodities to last for two months, not to mention they got plenty of chocolates and other sweets should they crave for it on the upcoming days. However, that's not his main concern. He will be stuck with his roommate, who happened to be his ultimate crush since last semester during his third year, for two whole months.

_Holy fuck._

Kyungsoo, the ever so quiet and studious senior student under the Fine Arts department, happened to caught Jongin's attention last year during an exhibit. The guy won the first prize with his abstract masterpiece and Jongin started to gush over him. Kyungsoo gave a short _thank you_ speech, as brief as one minute and Jongin found him cute. 

Mysterious is cute, Jongin believes.

Kyungsoo shouldn't be his roommate. The student staying with Jongin last semester just moved out after his graduation that’s why he was left alone. He even wondered if it was a fortunate event when Kyungsoo appeared in front of his room a month ago, with his luggage on either side, telling Jongin that the house master just assigned Jongin as his new roommate since there was a problem on Kyungsoo's previous place. The ceiling was leaking and it almost ruined a few pieces of art the man had made. 

Jongin was shocked at first, unable to believe that he would be spending the upcoming days his crush. Finally, it's his chance to get to know the man better. 

He does his best to approach him every single day however, Kyungsoo was just... too _reserved_. Yes, that's the term. He's a man of few words, literally, and somehow, Jongin managed to deal with him. They only meet every morning before the school starts and briefly every weekend.

But now, the situation has changed and Jongin has no choice but to add a little more effort to approach the guy. They only got each other for the next two months aside from their phones which practically connects them to the outside world. 

It would be tough, especially when Jongin has zero talent when it comes to any household chores. What kind of topic could they even discuss? 

“You’re eating ramen again?” The voice made Jongin jolt in his place, the hot noodles almost spilling over. It’s lunch time and he just got up because his stomach won’t let him sleep.

“Oh, you want some?” Jongin tried offering but Kyungsoo just gave him a disgusted look. 

“Sometimes I wonder how you stay in shape despite eating junk foods.”

“Ramen isn’t junk food.” Jongin tried to debate. 

Kyungsoo walked towards the kitchen, rummaging through one of the cabinets that he called his own. Jongin never used them anyway, might as well let Kyungsoo do whatever he wants with it.

“I’m making vegetable stir-fry. You want some?” Kyungsoo offered and Jongin tried his best not to choke. Honestly, today was the longest time they had ever talked, not to mention that his crush was the one who initiated the conversation.

“Guess you don’t like veggies.” Kyungsoo deadpanned and returned the excess ingredients in the cabinet. But then Jongin ran towards him, placing the now empty bowl of noodles on the sink.

“I.. I want it. Can.. Can I have some?” 

Kyungsoo smirked and that was the first time Jongin had seen that look on his crush’s face. And he looks fucking delicious, Jongin might even pop a boner if he didn’t stop himself from staring.

“Okay then, I’ll prepare a meal for two.” Kyungsoo muttered before staring down at his own arm where Jongin was firmly holding, his lips forming a smile. “You can let go of my wrist now. That is if you still want me to cook?”

The grin on Kyungsoo’s face combined with his teasing voice immediately made Jongin pull back. He hadn’t noticed he's already holding the man. 

Their first touch was different. And even if Jongin didn’t notice it earlier, now he could feel his stomach churning both in excitement and embarrassment. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I’ll prepare the table.” 

* * *

Jongin is not the type of person who eats veggies, really. His mom had a hard time convincing him to have some when he was still a child. When he became a teenager, his excuse was that he’ll just take care of himself through diet and exercise just to escape those hideous looking green vegetables.

That was why he felt like there was magic when he tasted Kyungsoo’s dish. 

The first bite, he taught he was dreaming because how can those vegetables be delectable? He grabbed the second bite for good measure and the taste and feeling were still the same, or maybe even a bit more. Do vegetables really taste that good or was he just exaggerating? It’s probably the latter.

“Wow. This dish is really delicious.” Jongin can’t help but comment though his mouth was still full. Muttering series of compliments as he tried not to spatter the food in his mouth on their shared table.

“I appreciate the compliment but I don’t want you to choke because of my dish. Eat slowly, Jonginnie.” 

_Jonginnie? What the actual fuck?_ Who gave Kyungsoo a right to call him by his childhood nickname? And how dare he use his oh-so-calming voice on him? 

“Ex..Excuse me? Jonginnie?” He stuttered upon finishing the remaining food in his mouth.

“Oh. Sorry, was I.. I’m sorry I thought we were close enough to call you that. I heard your friends call you the same so I’ve concluded that maybe I could call you by your nickname too. Because I’m your roommate? Guess I went ahead of myself.” 

“Uhm, no. It’s just that--” 

Kyungsoo dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “No, it's okay. It sounds awkward coming from me, right? Because we’re not even close even if we share the same place.”

Is Kyungsoo blaming himself? No, he shouldn’t. Jongin wanted to be close to him. He wanted them to be so close that there’s no more space between them. He must think of something quickly before Kyungsoo changes his mind.

Jongin cleared his throat as he spoke. “You can call me anything you want aside from Jonginnie because I kind of really hate my childhood nickname.” 

It was not a lie though. That Jonginnie nickname his sisters used often with him every time they asked him to do something for them like switching off the light even though the switch was just beside them, washing the dishes despite him not eating dinner because he was keeping up with his diet. So he somehow has a love-hate relationship with that childhood name.

Kyungsoo started to clean up the table, picking the plates and utensils one by one. Jongin helped him, wiping the table clean and insisted to wash the dishes because his crush already cooked their meal. 

“Let me do it.” He said as he tried reaching for the dirty dishes from Kyungsoo’s hand.

“You can clean them next time. I’ll just--”

Jongin is not the one to lose an argument. “No. I already ate your meal for free. Just let me do this.” 

“Nini..” Kyungsoo whispered as he smiled softly. 

Jongin’s face turned warm and red, his heart beating a hundred per minute. Then there was a hand above his, rubbing and soothing. Kyungsoo’s hand is warm and soft compared to his calloused ones. Definitely not meant for washing the dishes. 

But first things first. What did Kyungsoo just say? 

“Wh..What?”

“Nini. You said I can call you anything except Jonginnie so I’m gonna call you Nini from now on.” 

Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin freaked out. 

The dirty dishes fell on the ground.

* * *

There were hundreds of questions inside Jongin’s mind when he’s finally alone inside his room, staring at his unfinished business report. 

Why is Kyungsoo talking to him a bit too much? Why is he cooking for him? How did he come up with _that_ nickname that definitely made Jongin pop a boner? And out of all why’s, why the hell did Do Kyungsoo, the _ultimate crush of his life,_ hold his hand that afternoon?

The knock on his door followed by his new nickname that he’s certainly loving now pulled him out of his trance. Quickly, he closed his laptop and attended to his roommate. Maybe the man needs something. He’s not the type to disrupt Jongin especially when it’s almost midnight. 

“Hey..” Jongin greeted first after revealing Kyungsoo in his pajamas on the other side of the door. 

“Uh, hey. You want to watch some movies? I can prepare some popcorn?”

Who is Jongin to say no? All the questions and uncertainty in his mind dissipated into thin air when Kyungsoo flashed his smile. It’s unruly to look so damn bright in the middle of the night yet Jongin would rather get blind than to not see his roommate’s smile. 

“Oh sure. I bought some drinks last weekend. We can drink two cans each tonight and save the rest for the coming days.” Jongin splattered.

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, agreeing with his words. “That would be a great idea.” 

* * *

It was definitely not a great idea. Not for Jongin.

Because he never thought that Kyungsoo would rest his head on his thighs, the rest of his body splayed on the couch. Aside from the fact that Jongin’s legs were starting to feel numb, he could feel his dick was about to fall off if he didn’t make a release by now because Kyungsoo’s laugh fucking turns him on. 

“That was hilarious, Nini. Did you see that?” Kyungsoo chuckled, clearly not looking at him, eyes and ears pierced on the television screen.

_That was my dick pulsating on your cheeks. Did you feel that?_ Jongin asked sarcastically inside his mind. He doesn’t know how to tell the man that he badly needs to go to the bathroom right now. 

“Um, yeah. That.. that was funny.” He might sound not convincing enough when Kyungsoo turned around to look at him.

“Don’t you like the movie?” Kyungsoo worriedly asked, rubbing his thumb on Jongin’s arm for comfort.

The touch of their skin sets Jongin on edge as he felt that there was a bead of pre-cum threatening to drop from his crotch.

“B..Bathroom.” That was all he could manage to reply and finally, after hours and hours of holding his boner, Kyungsoo stood up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t moved from my position and forgot you might be uncomfortable. Really sorry Nini.”

“‘S’Okay. I’ll be back.” Jongin said as he scurried away towards the bathroom to save his dear life.

Jongin hurriedly removed his shorts and underwear in one swift movement, his fully-erect member already crying with precum. How pervert can he get? Kyungsoo was just enjoying the movie whilst all he could think was just… Or maybe it has something to do with that nickname?

Was it even possible? A nickname could make one get har--

“Nini, you still want beer?” Kyungsoo shouted from the other side of the door followed by a few knocks.

_Fuck_. His dick pulsed, hands gripping firmly as he stroked slowly, not wanting to let Kyungsoo know that he’s jerking off inside the bathroom because of him.

“Nini?”

“Uhnnggg.” A soft moan escaped his lips as he fastened his pace, left hand leaning on the wall making sure he won’t fall, right hand on his cock.

Jongin felt like he’s on cloud nine as he nears his edge. Everything in the background was silenced. All he could think about was Kyungsoo in front of him. Calling him over and over.

“Nini?” Immediately followed by two knocks because it’s been more than five minutes and he’s still inside the bathroom, not giving any signs that he was still alive. 

“Nini are you okay? You didn’t pass out, didn't you?”

“Ffuuckkk.” was all he managed to reply as a stream of white liquid escaped the slit of his dick. How long has it been since his last masturbation? And how was it that he really felt good after that release? 

Jongin washed his hands as he wiped every trace inside the bathroom. If he wants to keep the crime to himself, he should do his best in cleaning the crime scene. 

Wearing his shorts and boxers back, he shimmied out of the bathroom. What he didn’t expect was that Kyungsoo would be in front of it, head leaning on the door as if he was eavesdropping. 

Damn. Did he hear everything?

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked, panic was obvious on his voice and worry was written all over his face in bold capital letters. If Kyungsoo was wise enough, he’d probably realize what his roommate just did inside.

Well, Kyungsoo is bright but he wouldn’t let Jongin know that. 

“What happened inside? I thought you lost your consciousness. You won’t answer me and the only word I heard from you was _fuck_. A long one to be specific.” Kyungsoo said with a shit-eating grin on his sinfully plump lips.

There’s no more room for lying but Jongin will never ever admit what he just committed. Never.

“I’m constipated.” Jongin deadpanned, avoiding Kyungsoo’s mocking gaze. “Let’s go back and watch Annabelle.”

“We’re watching a comedy film, Nini.”

“So what? Annabelle is a comedy film.” 

Kyungsoo chuckled as he gave him a knowing look. “You could’ve at least sprayed a deodorizer if you don’t want me to know what happened back there.”

That moment, Jongin could only pray that the ground would open and swallow him whole.

* * *

The first two weeks of the community quarantine passed by in a blink of an eye. Jongin was half grateful - half concerned with Kyungsoo's reaction to all the mishaps that happened a week ago. 

He was thankful that the man didn't scrutinize him regarding his _business_ inside the bathroom. But he was also worried because it was as if nothing just happened. 

They were practically back into being less than friends but more than strangers because Kyungsoo barely talks to him. He's always inside his room the whole day. When he goes out, he only greets Jongin briefly before he disappears in his room again.

Maybe Kyungsoo was disgusted by him. There's no way a normal person would feel comfortable being with a roommate who's jerking off in the middle of your movie marathon while watching a film that was not, in any way, related to any sensual acts.

Jongin wanted to do the same. To just spend the rest of his days inside his room but sadly, he has no TV. And just in time with his overlapping predicaments, his air conditioner malfunctioned. It would take one month and a few weeks to get it fixed if the quarantine lifts up. It's almost summer for fucks sake.

He peeked outside his room, checking if his crush is around. He went out and turned on the AC in the living room as he comfortably rested on the couch, long limbs trying to fit on the cushion as he absorbed the coolness of the air.

It only took him a few minutes before he felt his eyes became heavier. One, two, three blinks and his lids shut close.

A shake on his arm and a familiar dark voice suddenly entered his dream.

"Nini? Why are you sleeping here?"

The touch of the skin felt real, even the voice that was ringing inside his head. 

It took him a moment to open his eyes, and he was met with black and round orbs, staring directly at him.

And just like that, Jongin's entire being was fully awake, heart erratically beating because after a week, finally, Kyungsoo was talking to him aside from the casual greetings.

"I.. Uhm. My air conditioner broke so I decided to take a nap here. If you're uncomfortable I could just--"

"No. I think you're the one uncomfortable here. It's obvious you won't fit on this couch." 

Jongin got nothing to reply because it was obvious that he did his best to shrink himself on their small sofa.

Kyungsoo opened his door and closed it in an instant. Jongin thought the man would leave him and won't talk to him again until he came out after a minute or two, keeping the door widely open.

"You can sleep here in my room if you want. We can take turns on the bed or we can sleep together. I got a king size one so if you're worrying about social distancing, I'm pretty sure we won't violate anything about it."

Damn Kyungsoo and his wittiness. Jongin was a loss for words because first, what the fuck? Is he really sleeping inside Kyungsoo's room? And two, how the hell could he think of social distancing when he's the one who almost slept on Jongin's shaking legs not too long ago? 

"Earth to Nini?" Kyungsoo snapped his fingers and just like magic, Jongin blinked and woke up.

"You mean I'll sleep with you?"

"If you want to get a good rest then yes, I offer you that. But if you prefer getting roasted with the heat throughout the months, then be my guest."

What should he do? _Yes? No? Why?_ He just wants all the questions to disappear. 

Jongin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, calming himself.

_Think Jongin. At the count for three, do the first thing that your mind and heart tells you to do._

_One… Two.. Three_..

Jongin scrammed away towards his room, placing his pillows and blankets on his hands before he returned in front of Kyungsoo's door. There was a beautiful heart shaped smile playing on the man's lips.

"I'll take your offer."

"Great. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Jongin can’t tell if it was just pure luck and the destiny was just siding him because after they have sought the technician’s help over the phone, they were advised to wait for three more weeks before they get attended to. 

That’s three whole weeks of sleeping with Kyungsoo. In his room. Beside him. On his bed. 

He should probably practice the art of self control.

He could say that even if they were sharing the same bed, he was able to sleep comfortably props to Kyungsoo’s soft mattress and tons of pillows, Jongin’s back pain didn’t attack him every night.

He woke up one day alone in his crush’s room and noted that Kyungsoo’s side was already neatly arranged, pillows and blanket placed on their proper storage. But there were no signs of the man inside. Where could he be? Jongin is certain Kyungsoo can’t go anywhere else. There were marshals guarding their building and won’t let them step even a single strand of hair outside their place.

Jongin changed into his casual clothes before he went out and headed to the kitchen to at least clenched his thirst and get some water. There were sounds or rustling and chopping so he hurriedly approached the area.

There he saw the man he was looking for wearing an apron, cooking something which smells more than nice.

“Oh, you’re finally awake. I’m almost done. You can take a seat while you wait.” Kyungsoo said, giving the softest smile, matching the calmness of the morning.

“Aren’t you… busy today?” Jongin asked hesitantly, remembering what happened the past week. It’s just been a few days since they started being good acquaintances and honestly, he missed talking to the guy.

Kyungsoo turned off the stove. “I’m finally done with my work and I’ve already submitted my report yesterday. God, I feel so drained.” 

He placed their utensils and plates on the table, two cups of coffee in the middle. 

“You like milk on your coffee, right?”

“How did you know?” Jongin asked, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. That’s the least he could do.

“Because I’m your roommate?”

Jongin tilted his head. “But you barely talk to me. We just started speaking with each other since this lock down started. And last week I thought you were trying to ignore me again.”

“Again? When did I ignore you?”

Everything was settled in their places. Cups, glasses, plates, asses on the chairs, but the words inside Jongin’s mind seems to be lost. When did Kyungsoo started ignoring him? Did the man really do that on purpose?

“Since you transferred here.” is what he replied. Jongin started to stuff his mouth with bacon and eggs to avoid further conversation but Kyungsoo just won’t budge.

“Why did you think that I was ignoring you?” Kyungsoo asked, worry painted all over his face. “I want to know what gives you the idea, Nini.”

Now Jongin had no choice. The magic word has been used. 

“You won’t talk to me when I’m here. When we meet in the morning, we just greet each other and that’s it. Every time I get home, you’re already inside your room. Honestly, I thought you hated me.”

“Why would I hate someone like you?” Kyungsoo smiled fondly and Jongin can’t explain the look on his roommate's face, same with the throbbing of his chest.

_Fuck_. His crush is smiling at him. He, Kim Jongin, was the reason for that smile.

“You’re always in a hurry every morning, telling me you woke up late. I always tried to ask you to have some breakfast with me but before I could even speak, the door was already shut. You go home way too late at night, too. So me, being bored and alone, always falls asleep. Then I thought you don’t need me since you’re always with your friends every night. Want me to be honest with you?”

Jongin was taken aback by the new information. All those times he thought Kyungsoo was a man of few words. However that morning, it was as if Kyungsoo was loaded with thoughts - brain definitely not empty. 

Jongin wanted to ask tons of questions too but he chose to listen with his roommate’s sentiments first as he nodded so Kyungsoo could continue.

“I envy your friends actually. Every time they’re here, I am just behind the door, listening to your laugh. Damn, you don’t know how much I wished to see and hear you snort. I also envy them because you’re comfortable with them. I want you to be comfortable with me, too. I’m your roommate, I think that’s what normal roommates do. Getting along with each other. Right?”

“So you mean?” 

Kyungsoo smiled as he placed his hand above Jongin’s, breakfast already forgotten.

“I mean I want to be close to you. I want to be your friend. That is, if you want it, too?” 

There was no more room for argument with the way Kyungsoo dropped the question. It doesn’t even sound like a question, it’s more of a pleading request. How could Jongin say no to that?

“Friends. Of course I want it, too.” Jongin replied, happy to finally step up his game. Now he just needs to wait for another year or so and maybe, _maybe,_ he could confess to him. That is if Kyungsoo’s still single.

* * *

What’s the best way to a man’s heart? Kyungsoo was already great at cooking so it was impossible to outdo him in that aspect. 

Jongin was the total opposite. He can’t cook anything aside from eggs and ramens. The answer to his daily meal is take out, ready-to-heat packs or staying at Sehun’s house to get some free food courtesy of his friend’s mom. Best things in life are free after all.

And that lacking of his is what he planned to use to get closer to his roommate.

First thing that Kyungsoo taught him was how to cook rice and a simple stir fry. Kyungsoo prepared the ingredients and chopped them while he instructed Jongin on how to not burn their room down.

“Adjust the heat!” Kyungsoo shouted before leaving the vegetables he was cutting. “Why did you set it to highest mode? You’re gonna burn the rice.”

“So they could get cooked _A.S.A.P?_ I’m hungry and it’s past lunch. _”_

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “If you want to eat soon then do it properly.” 

Don’t get Jongin wrong. He knew what he was doing and he did it on purpose. Because if he messed up, Kyungsoo would teach him the steps one-by-one, literally - with no physical distancing at all.

Jongin was standing in front of the stove waiting for their meal to be cooked. And just as he planned, Kyungsoo settled behind him, his hand reaching for the heat control, Jongin’s back touching Kyungsoo’s chest albeit both of them were fully clothed. 

There was an electricity shooting on every vein of his being when their bodies collided. Jongin knew Kyungsoo felt something too just by watching the man’s reaction when their gazes met for a brief minute. Eyes wide, mouth agape as he stepped back.

“I.. I think I’ve adjusted the heat enough.” Kyungsoo stammered as he quickly returned to the preparation table. He still needs to finish preparing for their kimchi stew. 

“Yeah, I think so, too. Thanks.” Jongin murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Damn, now that was awkward.

* * *

First week of sleeping with Kyungsoo became bearable because the man was witty and loved to make Jongin laugh. Aside from that, he always makes sure Jongin is comfortable, giving everything to him even if he’s not asking. 

Like extra pillows, soft blankets and even giving him snacks before they sleep. It was only his mother who did the same thing before for him. Why was Kyungsoo too kind?

“Are the pillows not enough?” Kyungsoo asked one night after they had a drama marathon, chuckling as he stared at Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, I literally have like five pillows, I think I’m gonna break my neck. Stop giving me more of them.” 

“Then why is your leg placed above mine? Is my thigh too soft unlike your muscular ones?” 

That was the only time Jongin noticed that he was using Kyungsoo’s legs as his _comfort pillow._ How long has it been since he started doing it? Yesterday? The other day? Was that the reason-- wait. _No way._

“I..I’m sorry. I thought--” Before Jongin could even pull his long limbs away, Kyungsoo’s hand was already tugging it, placing it properly and making sure Jongin was comfortable. As always.

“I was just kidding. You can use me to rest your legs anytime. I won’t mind. I know you’ve been practicing lately even if you don’t have any performance soon.” Kyungsoo said, hands firmly holding Jongin’s leg in place. 

Jongin’s body stiffened.

“Wait.” was the first word Jongin had uttered. He had questions. Like a lot. But he’ll only ask one for that night.

“Do you give me pillows because… I always put my leg on you? Like.. always? Since when? Do I always do it? Cause I don’t rem--”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo tried but obviously failed to stop him from blabbering.

“I can’t remember doing it. Maybe I was asleep? Or was this the first time? It’s the first--”

This time, Kyungsoo smirked before he butt in. 

“Nini.” He whispered, voice low and raspy. And it’s not only Jongin’s body that is hard now. He was very much awake from _head_ to toe. Both heads if you would ask.

Just like what Kyungsoo thought, Jongin finally stopped stuttering. 

“Nini, listen. Okay?” Kyungsoo said as he waited for Jongin to reply. Jongin nodded swiftly.

“You’ve been doing it since day one. At first I thought you just need more pillows. But today I ran out of pillows to offer and figured that maybe it’s not the pillow that you want to cuddle with.”

Fuck Kyungsoo and his wonderful low voice which resounded inside his quiet bedroom. Jongin badly wanted to turn off the night light that moment but he discovered that Kyungsoo can’t sleep without lights. How was he going to hide the blush on his face? His boner can be hidden under the blankets, but his crimson cheeks? There’s no way. 

“I’m really sorry. Please know that I’m not doing it on purpose.” Jongin replied, attempting to remove his feet off of Kyungsoo but the man only grips it firmer as he scoots even closer. It felt like their faces were a few inches away.

“I told you I don’t mind. If you want to cuddle so you could sleep then I’m here. Free of charge.” Kyungsoo said, opening his arms for an obvious invitation.

Jongin was hesitant for a moment. Why is Kyungsoo being… weird? All the while he knew the man was reserved. But the Kyungsoo in front of him right now was a bit different. 

No. He’s a whole new person. Jongin ~~stalked~~ followed ~~~~him for one year and observed him for a month since they became roommates but Kyungsoo isn’t this open - this talkative. Did he read everything wrong?

However, it seems like Kyungsoo had no plans of putting his arms down and Jongin was weak especially when the love of his life is just a few inches away from him, ready to cocoon him in his warmth.

He scooted a little before he removed his right leg from Kyungsoo’s. This time, the man allowed him. Kyungsoo adjusted their position so Jongin could rest his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. And he smelled good. Mixture of sandalwood and mint.

In summary, they are technically hugging. Roommates hugging each other is definitely normal. Or is it? 

“T--Thanks, I guess.” Jongin murmured. 

Kyungsoo placed his hand on his hair as he gently brushed them and Jongin couldn’t help but to lean at the touch.

“You think you could sleep well tonight?”

_Hell no!_ Jongin’s inner senses replied but Kyungsoo doesn’t need to know that. 

“Yes. Of course. All thanks to you.” Not. Jongin was having a boner and an erratically beating heart all thanks to the man beside him. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kyungsoo replied as he smiled fondly, 

Now Jongin only wishes that Kyungsoo won’t feel cold because they can’t share one blank--

Kyungsoo squeezed in more, tugging Jongin closer as he grabbed the blanket and covered both of them. Holy fuck, how on earth would he hide his fully erected dick now?

The man leaned closer to his ear as he whispered: “Nini, I'm cold.”

Jongin hasn't mastered the art of self control yet.

* * *

Jongin really appreciated his roommate's effort to change the pillowcases and bed sheets every now and then. But that weekend, they must face the consequences.

“We could do it together.” Kyungsoo said when he noticed how sulky looking Jongin was as he stared at the laundry baskets. “I mean, it’s not that hard right? We have a washing machine for a reason.”

“But three baskets full of heavy blankets and bedsheets? I know it would take us the whole day to finish them.” 

Kyungsoo picked up the baskets one by one as he made his way to the laundry area. 

“Guess we should start early today. Two heads are better than one, yeah?”

  
  
  


And Kyungsoo was right, much to Jongin’s surprise. Everything was done at two in the afternoon. They still got time to spare. 

He would’ve asked Kyungsoo to roam around the neighborhood if not for the current pandemic. He’s slowly running out of ideas as they’ve almost tried everything. 

Spending the days inside the apartment with limited things to do was not a great bonding idea especially with your crush. Jongin doesn’t want Kyungsoo to get bored at him. Not now when they’ve finally gone comfortable with each other.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Kyungsoo mocked as he elbowed Jongin’s side. He didn't notice the man was already staring at him the whole time he was having a cloud of thoughts.

  
  


“Nothing. Just something we could do together. I mean, I don’t want you to get bored with my company.”

“But I’m not getting tired of you even if we’re just sitting here on the sofa doing nothing.” Kyungsoo smirked as if he knew Jongin would have an internal turmoil with his choice of words.

Is Do Kyungsoo really flirting with him? But he said he just wanted to be friends? 

Jongin tried to pretend that it didn’t affect him. He just hoped his cheeks were still with the same color as his original skin tone right now.

“You’re just bluffing. I know you’re only saying it because you don’t have any place to go to and you can’t go out to visit your friends.”

Kyungsoo raised one of his eyebrows and that look alone was sinful enough to imagine things Jongin should not be thinking in the middle of a hot afternoon.

“What if I say I’m serious? That I enjoy your company? And honestly, I got no one to visit. I don’t have many friends like you. I only went to class and then straight home once it's done because I got no one to hang out with.”

“But why? You are the coolest guy I’ve met so far. It’s hard to believe you don’t have a big circle of friends. In my case, I only got Sehun and Baekhyun.”

“I don’t know, I think I’m just not the sociable type? Besides, it’s hard for me to trust anyone.” There was a sudden change in Kyungsoo's demeanor and Jongin was a bit uneasy if he should pry and ask. He doesn’t want everything to be awkward.

“I’m gonna go cook our late lunch!” He declared instead to liven up the mood. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed him when he stood up. 

“But I don’t like ramen.” Kyungsoo protested, following Jongin towards the kitchen.

“Who says I’m gonna cook ramen?”

“That’s literally the only food you could cook.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes pretending to be offended. He stopped walking mid-way, arms crossed on his chest.

“I was planning to surprise you to cheer you up.” He said a little honestly. Oh God, he could only hope Kyungsoo wouldn’t get the idea. He isn’t even sure if Kyungsoo like men in the first place.

“That’s the sweetest thing someone said to me.” Kyungsoo smiled sincerely, his plump lips forming a heart. “No one’s ever cooked for me before, too. So what are we having for lunch?” He asked as he pushed Jongin lightly on where the stove was. 

“Fried eggs. We’re having fried eggs for lunch.” Jongin replied coyly and all smiles.

Kyungsoo sighed heavily albeit laughing. “I guess ramen is good. Let’s have ramen instead.” 

* * *

The longer Jongin stayed in Kyungsoo’s room, the longer he discovered how organized the man was. Although there were paint tubes here and there, they were all sorted by their brands, shades, sizes, and in any way they could be more organized. 

He found Kyungsoo one morning in front of an empty canvas, brows knitted as his eyes zeroed out on the white texture in front of him. 

“What are you planning to paint today? Is it one of the school requirements?” 

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on his work, shaking his head. “Maybe this is my first work that isn’t about plants, scenery, or concepts.” He replied.

Jongin tilted his head in confusion. He really does not get how artists think. He appreciated art, yes, especially if it was made by a certain Fine Arts student named Do Kyungsoo. But other than that, he still can’t grasp the deeper meaning, the source of their motivation and inspiration. 

“I hope I could be as interesting as you, to be honest. But nah, I’m completely stuck with piles of reports and paperworks. I’m always confident when it comes to presentation but making everything done online makes it somewhat difficult. Like, how do I get to explain it to them thoroughly because sometimes the WiFi signal sucks?”

“I could totally feel you.” Kyungsoo replied, his brush already started to stroke; an art was on its way. 

He was staring at Jongin, eyes not leaving. The rays of sunshine illuminated Jongin’s looks. Perfect face with the perfect shape, all parts therein were surely sculpted carefully like he was an embodiment of the best creature that was ever created.

Kyungsoo brushes even more, eyes and hands busy. Jongin was starting to feel uncomfortable because he could feel two doe-eyes planting holes on him. 

Was Kyungsoo trying to paint him? But why? Should he move? Was it okay to ask? Or maybe he was just assuming everything Maybe--

Kyungsoo sighed loudly in relief before he stood up; brush carefully placed in an empty jar for it to be washed later. 

“I’m done. What do you want for brunch, Nini?” 

Jongin stretched his legs, his arms punching the air as his joints made a sound. How long has he been sitting still? Thirty minutes? An hour? 

“Anything you could prepare would be fine. Unless you want ramen and eggs.”

“My hands are a bit tired. Let’s just reheat last night’s food while you share a bit of your reports with me.”

The idea was good, Jongin assumed, since it’s a new way of getting to know each other more. But it also sucks at the same time because what’s interesting about business plans?

* * *

“So this is where we stopped before the lock down started.” Jongin pointed the cursor of his laptop on the middle part of the report. 

“Me and my group mates already surveyed the place where we plan to open the small food stall.”

“So, let me guess. Is it inside a mall?” 

“Yes. Because it's the most profitable place.” 

Jongin continued discussing the contents of their business plan and his struggles to finish it given the fact that he and his classmates can't go out to meet and do more research. 

Both of them haven’t noticed that they had already killed three hours, especially Jongin, because he can’t find anything fascinating about their current topic. It’s about school and it’s definitely boring. He wondered why Kyungsoo was too engrossed with their discussion. 

“What kind of food were you planning to sell?”

“It’s rice balls but with a twist. The ball of rice is hidden inside the layers of meats and bread crumbs. We haven’t seen anyone selling them yet so maybe why not try? We’re targeting those people who’re always in a rush and can’t even have a decent meal.”

With that information, both of them ended up inside the kitchen that late noon. Jongin gave out the details on how to prepare and cook the product while Kyungsoo checked every ingredient available that could somehow suffice the list.

“So you think you could do it?” 

Kyungsoo gazed at the table one more time before he nodded. “I think we could do at least two varieties. Wanna help me?” 

“Are you sure you want me to help?”

“I’ll be the one cooking, don’t worry. I just need someone to stay beside me.” 

Jongin froze on his spot as he slowly realized what Kyungsoo just said. 

Why was he acting weird? Why was he acting differently since day one of the community lockdown?

* * *

The rice balls were delicious even if it was the first time Kyungsoo tried preparing them. Aside from being blessed with such talent in cooking, the procedure wasn’t that hard, Kyungsoo presumed. But if you would ask Jongin, he would prefer to be the customer instead of the food stall owner.

“I can’t believe it would taste this good.” Jongin said with much enthusiasm in his voice. 

“Guess I could be a business partner in the future.” Kyungsoo replied with a teasing smirk and Jongin literally choked on the bacon that was wrapping the rice ball.

Kyungsoo quickly helped him, rubbing his back as he assisted him to finish a glass of water.

“I’m sorry. Was it a lame joke?”

Jongin doesn’t know how but he was able to drink everything until the last drop.

“No, it’s not lame. Just… Honestly, I’ve seen you around campus and I’m still wondering, with that sense of humor you had, why don’t you have any friends?” 

There was a long pause from Kyungsoo’s end and Jongin was too afraid to even move a single finger, scared that he might have made Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable. 

Or maybe the subject was too sensitive to begin with? Why can’t he just eat and shut his mouth?

After a few minutes of heavy silence, his roommate finally smiled albeit it didn't look like he was genuinely happy.

“To tell you frankly, I just had a bad experience from my previous University that’s why I transferred here on my second year.”

So that explains Kyungsoo’s absence during freshmen orientation. Jongin swore if he had seen the man that very first day, he would immediately befriend him.

Jongin moved closer, giving the man all of his attention. “Would you mind sharing why? It’s fine with me if you’re not. I don’t want you to get uncomfortable with me.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s fine. I‘ve told you before that I don’t make any friends quickly, right? Then there’s this guy who approached me. Long story short, we became boyfriends.”

He? Boyfriends? So Kyungsoo is into-- Jongin cleared his mind from any other insignificant thoughts. Kyungsoo was sharing an important part of his life and he should listen. He should value Kyungsoo’s trust for him.

“Did he perhaps…. Cheat on you?”

The light chuckle that came out from Kyungsoo’s lips was lifeless. “Yeah. He cheated on me with my best friend. Well, I guess I only assumed that he was my best friend.” 

Jongin felt a pang on his chest when he saw Kyungsoo’s reaction. His face was blank - like the usual ones he saw every time he’s looking at Kyungsoo from afar from the earlier days of following the man in their campus. There was nothing but an unreadable expression on his eyes, his lips were not even smiling or frowning.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve already forgotten about him. About them.” Kyungsoo reassured, rubbing Jongin’s back as if he was the one who needed comforting.

“But that was just rude. If I was there, I swear they could hear from me. Or worse, I could literally punch their faces until they became pale when blood leaves their body.”

“Wow, now you really are some great friend. I knew it the first time I saw you.” 

“The first-- what?” Jongin thanked the heavens, his mouth was empty that time. He would have spilled everything all over the place with the sudden news that Kyungsoo just blurted.

“The first time I saw you.” Kyungsoo repeated. “It was the night of my acceptance speech when I won the main prize for the arts division. You were there, right? I saw you. I saw you looking at my masterpiece. Then I thought maybe you’re different from the old friends I had back then.”

“What makes you think about that?” 

“I don’t know. It’s weird but gut feeling, I think? I just think you’re a nice person and at that moment I did my best to know more about you. But I didn’t intend to creep you out so I observed from afar. Then I discovered that you’re also a dancer since I saw you performed with Yixing.”

“You know Yixing?”

“Yeah. He’s my classmate and maybe the only person I talk to. He’s just too kind and sweet to ignore. After that, I started watching you perform.” 

To say that Jongin’s heart is fluttering was an understatement. The loud thud he felt in his chest made him feel like he would collapse soon, his breathing starting to falter. Because after all those months, Kyungsoo was also watching him. The fact that he wants to know more about Jongin was something the latter would never imagine. 

“You mean you saw me before? I mean you watched my performance and you--”

There was a hand on Jongin’s thigh followed by a call of his nickname that made him immediately stop, gulping as hard because maybe it would take his nervousness away.

“Nini. I know you would find it creepy and weird but the first time I saw you, that was the day I knew something was different. That finally I got something to look forward to everyday. Before, it would take me months to finish the smallest art and would end up probably in the trash because I won’t be satisfied by it.” 

The hand on Jongin’s thigh was gone but he felt something warm on his skin, touching his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s thumb was caressing almost his lips, two doe eyes staring at him with nothing but sincerity.

“Seeing you smile and enjoy your performances, laughing with your friends, seeing you happy in general inspires me. Since I saw you, creating art has become easier. Like you just activated my creativity button.” Kyungsoo ended as he attempted to cup Jongin’s face for unknown reasons. 

But before he could even do it, Jongin stood up and dashed toward his room as he slammed the door close.

* * *

Jongin remained silent the next few days, choosing to stay inside his room and avoiding his roommate as much as he can.

On the first and second day, Kyungsoo attempted to reach out to him but failed to do so as Jongin told him that he would be busy and he’ll be needing to turn in his papers soon. It’s not a lie though. The deadline for the business plan was nearing and dealing with Kyungsoo and his own feelings would certainly won’t help him. 

It was a quiet afternoon and Jongin felt his stomach growl. He peeked on his door first, checking if Kyungsoo would be around. And when he didn’t notice any traces of the man in the living room, he quickly sneaked out to cook and eat some ramen. 

He didn’t expect that there would be someone who’s already cooking in the kitchen. 

“Oh, hi. Y.. You’re early.” Jongin tried to greet first and there was thick air and heavy silence between them. 

Kyungsoo turned around, his lips forcing a smile.

“Hi, Jongin. I will be done soon. Do you want to eat with me?” 

“I would love to but I need--”

“Jongin, could you just allow me to at least apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable the last time we talked? I didn’t mean to do it. I just want to sincerely tell you that I’m sorry and what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have acted like a stalker.”

Kyungsoo didn’t really make Jongin feel uncomfortable with what he said the last time. It was just Jongin already knew that what he was feeling for his roommate was more than a crush. It had bloomed over the time they spent together and knowing that Kyungsoo made him as his inspiration gave him false hopes that maybe, Kyungsoo would like him back. 

But an artist needs something to motivate them, and that’s just how he is for Kyungsoo. A switch button; an inspiration - no more, no less.

“It’s okay. I didn’t really feel uncomfortable when you told me you were watching my performances. I’m a dancer and of course I need an audience. I am thankful that I was able to help you.” Jongin did his best to keep everything inside him, acting nonchalant and unabashed.

“No, you don’t get it Jongin. Yes, at first I was just curious because I really wondered why I felt something strange the first time I saw you.”

_No. Please stop._ Jongin mentally begged. Was Kyungsoo going to confess? That’s the most impossible thing to happen. He’s the one who likes Do Kyungsoo, it’s not the other way around.

“I think I’ll just grab some snacks and go back to my--”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist firmly, holding him into place. He tried pulling away but he lost when his roommate grabbed his other hand.

“I like you. I wasn’t sure before but now I know. I like you, that's why I was feeling weird things the moment I saw you. And probably the reason I acted differently sometimes when you're around.”

Is he asleep? Was he dreaming? Because if it was a dream then Jongin won’t bother waking up anymore. 

He was drawn back to his senses when there were warm hands cupping his face, brushing his skin.

“You don’t need to answer or to like me back, okay? I guess I just needed to get that out of my chest. It’s your choice too if we can still be friends.” Kyungsoo said before pulling away, his lips forming a thin line, faking a smile. “I’ll go back to my room so you could prepare your--”

“Shut up.” Jongin’s voice was stern, making Kyungsoo startled. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jongin heaved a deep sigh as he placed his hands on his waist. “Look, I was supposed to be the one to confess first okay? I had a crush on you the moment I saw you in that damn exhibit. God, I was supposed to be the one telling this story, not you. Now listen, okay?” 

Jongin grabbed the chair and invited Kyungsoo to join him as well as they settled in front of each other in the dining area of their shared apartment. 

“I was also following you the whole time because I wanna know who you hang out with. Then one day you popped out in front of my door and my world was in shambles. I mean, what will you do if your crush for one whole year suddenly appears in front of you?” 

The face Kyungsoo made was far different from any of his emotions he had shown before. He was smiling from ear to ear, eyes glowing as he gazed at Jongin’s.

Jongin on the other hand froze on his place after confessing, his cheeks painted with red.

“So you like me?” Kyungsoo asked with a teasing smirk.

“I don’t think I could repeat myself.” Jongin blurted out. Kyungsoo stood up from his seat as he walked across, reaching for Jongin. His hands landed on either side of his face.

“I think I’ve heard enough, Nini.” Kyungsoo leaned down and Jongin gulped when he felt the man’s warm breath against his skin. Their faces were so close, dangerously close, their lips almost brushing. 

“I like you a lot, to be honest.” Jongin murmured, holding Kyungsoo’s waist firmly before the latter sank down, kissing him square on the lips.

It felt warm and tasted bitter. Jongin presumed Kyungsoo just finished a cup of black coffee as there are still remnants of the hot drink on his lips.

The moment they had their first kiss, they both knew they had crossed the friendship line as both of them made soft whimpers that came with the movement of their tongues.

Kyungsoo smirked smugly at the tinge of red on Jongin’s cheeks, mouth ajar as they parted. The taller man underneath him was frantically blushing, his whole face warmly painted with dark pink.

“So I guess we’re not just roommates anymore?” Kyungsoo teasingly asked and Jongin is not the one to back down.

“Oh, we would certainly stay roommates forever if you don’t do that again.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be told twice when he pulled Jongin up from his chair and caged him on the wall as he begins pressing hot kisses on all over Jongin’s mouth, lips moving with intent, skilful tongue probing and licking the full of Jongin’s lips. The taller man fell in with his actions, allowing the hot and wet muscle to explore and swallow the moans emitting from his throat.

Yearning hands slip under Jongin’s muscle tee as Kyungsoo’s finger pads across the defined torso to the dip of his back, feeling the smoothness of the tanned skin before it advances to the south, the underside of Jongin’s ass, eliciting a moan from the latter.

“You use this too well everytime you perform.” Kyungsoo squeezed both globes, lips parted as he reached up and lay kisses on the lobe of Jongin’s ear, trailing down to the exposed neck to nibble on the skin there.

“S..Stop. No marking, please. My friends would mock me to death if they find out.” Jongin whined softly as he dipped his head, hiding his neck from the eager man in front of him. 

“But we still got a few weeks before the quarantine ends, Nini. I’m sure by that time the marks are gone, yeah?” 

Kyungsoo got a point.

Jongin looked back at his, uh, partner? Roommate? Crush? What are they even?

Labels could wait, his boner can’t.

“Fine.” He mumbled, pouting because Kyungsoo just stopped all his ministrations and walked a few steps away from him. _Way to go for ruining the mood, Jongin._

What he didn’t expect was Kyungsoo’s next words as he opened his bedroom door.

“I think my room would be more comfortable or do you prefer the table?” 

Jongin grabbed the cloth hanging on their refrigerator and threw it at Kyungsoo in an attempt to wipe the smug on his face. 

“I take it back. I don’t like you anymore. Not a single bit.”

Kyungsoo reached for him, pulling his hand as they walked towards his room. “You should say it without pouting, you know.” 

“I am not pouting.” Jongin answered back but miserably failed to prove his point.

“You are and I love it when you do it. Your lips are lovely.” A single chaste kiss was planted on Jongin’s lips. “..and soft.” This time, a tongue teases him as Kyungsoo licked him before nibbling on his lower lip. “..and so perfect for me.” Kyungsoo planted another one, wet and hot and impatient before the door lock clicks.

“I can’t believe we just wasted a year doing nothing.” Kyungsoo mumbled before he pinned Jongin down his bed, faces impossibly close.

“Yeah. I was too absorbed by the fact that you don’t talk to someone not your level so I didn’t attempt reaching out.” 

“In my case, you’re the one who’s far to reach. You’re handsome and a great dancer, too. How could an art student like me stand a chance?” 

Jongin shrugged his shoulders as he gave Kyungsoo a suggestive look. “I don’t know. Prove it, maybe?” He licked his lips, provoking, as their gazes locked. 

Kyungsoo finally leaned down for a searing kiss, sucking Jongin’s lips hungrily. Jongin returned the actions with the same fervor before he chuckled and pulled for a moment. He then breathed out and laughed. 

“Calm down. We got all the time.” 

Their make out session lasted a bit longer than anticipated until Kyungsoo’s eyes turned dark, arms tightening around Jongin’s torso and the latter realized that there’s more than just kissing and marking.

Kyungsoo placed his arms on either side of Jongin’s so he’s trapped in between him and the mattress before pressing their lips together for an open mouthed kiss, tongues probing and lips sucking.

His hands travelled downward, cold fingers slipping under Jongin’s thin clothes before pulling it upwards, revealing miles and miles of tanned skin. Jongin shudders breathily when a blunt nail pressed against his pert nipples, teasing and flicking the hardening muscle. 

With all the ministrations between kissing and sucking marks on his neck and playing with his chest area, Jongin felt weak as he moaned non-stop, jaw dropped open as he pushed his lower body to Kyungsoo to get more friction. His leaking crotch heavy and pulsating trapped inside his shorts.

Kyungsoo probably figured what Jongin was trying to do when he moved his hands from the man’s chest down to his perky ass, gentle hands molding the flesh before he sneakily snake down towards the taller man’s inner thigh, stroking and feeling the defined muscles underneath.

Jongin whimpered and grabbed the pillow next to him in an attempt to hide the mess he was and to suppress the loud noises he was making.

“Don’t hide your pretty face, Nini. I love looking at you. Love that I was the reason for how red you are right now.” Kyungsoo whispered closely on his ears before removing the pillow off of his face as he captured his favorite plump lips again for a more heated kiss - sloppy and wet.

Kyungsoo shifted to position his legs in between Jongin’s when he accidentally nudged against the man’s member, eliciting a long and sensual moan from the taller male.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Don’t--”

“You’re all hard and ready for me.” 

Jongin’s eyes were lidded, lips parted as he gasped for breath when Kyungsoo started to stroke his fully erected member along with the fabric. His shirt still messed up, revealing the marks on the tanned skin, neck and collarbones splayed out for Kyungsoo’s hungry eyes.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need Jongin’s reply as it was obvious that the man has no intentions of answering, just bucking his hips against Kyungsoo to feel more heat. 

He fingered Jongin open and scissored him with two fingers before he added the third one. Jongin’s breath hitched with the burn, mixture of pain and pleasure, as Kyungsoo kept the rhythm. Both of them butt naked and Jongin could notice how the girth of Kyungsoo’s crotch would wreck him and would definitely make him bed ridden for days.

Kyungsoo realigned their hips before putting on a condom and lubing himself. He sank down slowly, observing Jongin, before he’s fully inside him, balls deep.

“Oh fuck, I knew it would hurt-- Ah shit-- but definitely in a good way. Keep going.” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo obliged as he slowly pulled and pushed inside Jongin’s velvety walls.

He kept his pace slow, feeling the warmth and tightness of Jongin’s ring of muscle as he sucked more marks on his torso, wherever his mouth could reach. But never failed to catch Jongin’s swollen red lips every time he could.

“Faster, please.” Jongin begged, trying to rock his hips back. But Kyungsoo loves teasing and just maintained his pace, slow and languid, as he pumped Jongin’s body, his free hand lazily tugging Jongin’s leaking cock.

“Nini, do you know you’re so tight? So so perfect for my cock.” 

Jongin never knew that Kyungsoo was the type to dirty talk during sex because the man looked so innocent whenever he’s at the premises of the university. Maybe Jongin still has a lot to learn about his new found fuck buddy.

“God, Kyungsoo if you don’t move-- Ah fuck--” Jongin jolted when Kyungsoo pulled his member away, leaving only his head inside Jongin’s rim, before he pushed all the way in until he bottoms out.

The set of curses and moans of his name from Jongin’s made Kyungsoo dip in and leave yet another mark on Jongin’s neck, the latter not protesting as he might be enjoying the sensations too much or probably wanting more.

Kyungsoo tilted Jongin for leverage as he rocked in and out, his hips bouncing in, loud slaps of skin against skin.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, faster please. I’m gonna come.” 

With those words from Jongin, Kyungsoo sped up as he tried to reach for his own climax.

“Nini. Fuck, your ass feels so good. So tight and warm, taking me whole perfectly.” 

He pushed Jongin flatly on the bed, ramming even harder. Jongin fists the sheets as he cried out, his cock streaking lines and lines of white liquid, as Kyungsoo fucked him roughly. The pleasure building his gut with the image of Jongin beneath him, writhing and probably in his own headspace as he orgasms. 

“Fucking pretty just for me, Nini.” Those were Kyungsoo’s last words before his release caught him off guard. Jongin clenched as he let Kyungsoo cum inside him, holding him for support as Kyungsoo’s arms were shaky and unstable.

They both heaved a satisfied sigh as they lay beside each other, panting but sated. The cool air from the AC touched their heated skin.

“Wow.” Jongin was the first to talk as Kyungsoo was still catching his breath. He then moved to his side, so their gazes met.“ That’s definitely the best I have experienced.”

“Guess it’s the same for me.” Kyungsoo replied, smiling fondly and innocently at him like he just didn’t curse and fucked Jongin earlier until he can’t walk for days.

“My back hurts. Just so you know.” Jongin commented, quirking his eyebrows and Kyungsoo smirked before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“I could take care of you. That’s what boyfriends do, I believe.”

“Boyfriends?” Jongin blurted out both in shock and excitement.

“Why? Are we still just roommates after this? Because that won’t definitely work for me.” 

Kyungsoo sat from his side of the bed, leaning down to give Jongin a chaste kiss on the lips before rubbing comforting circles on his lower back. 

“I’ll cook something and get you pain relievers later. But for now, we need to take a shower.” Kyungsoo was the first to stand up as he assisted Jongin, firmly holding him so he wouldn't trip or stumble.

“Oh, and Nini?” 

Jongin wiggled his brows in question.

“You’re staying in my room until your AC is fixed. Or might as well not get it fixed at all so we could conserve electricity. We could also save from technician services, too.” 

Jongin playfully smacked him in his arm. Hell, he even wanted to punch himself in the face too because he still can’t believe they’re boyfriends now.

* * *

Jongin wondered why the technician didn’t pay them a visit even if three weeks had passed. But in the end, he figured that Kyungsoo texted the company, saying they don’t need the services anymore. 

Kyungsoo was a clingy partner but Jongin isn’t the one to complain. He loves every minimal gesture the man was making, the way he takes care of him, and most especially, the delicious meals he’s been preparing.

As Jongin tidied up _their_ room, his eyes landed on a piece of art that was fully covered. Probably the only masterpiece Jongin hadn’t seen yet. And the longer he tried to avoid it, the more he’s becoming intrigued about it. Kyungsoo won’t mind if he would peek a little, right?

Jongin erased the idea in his mind. Trust is the most important thing in a relationship and he won’t let his curiosity eat him. 

“Nini, breakfast is read-- Oh.” Kyungsoo halted when he saw his boyfriend staring at his hidden work. He approached him, hand placing on the cloth covering the canvass. 

“Bet you’re curious with this?” 

“Absolutely. What is that? Am I allowed to see it?” 

Kyungsoo smiled softly before removing the upper portion of the cover. 

“Of course, I’m going to show this to you. This is my favorite masterpiece after all. Or so far, I should say.” 

Kyungsoo removed the white cloth fully, revealing a new masterpiece that was too familiar with Jongin. 

It was an image of him, an outline drawn with black ink. And Jongin was so sure it was from the day where he stayed still for hours while Kyungsoo was staring at him.

“Wow. How-- Wh-- Why did you paint me?” Jongin was speechless, eyes burning holes in the art in front of him. 

Kyungsoo was equally amused on how Jongin had appreciated his work. “I think I’ve already told you that you’re my inspiration. My beautiful masterpiece.” Kyungsoo said before he reached out a hand. “Now get up if you’re hungry for bacon and eggs.”

* * *

It was as if time passed by so quickly and the second month of the community lockdown was almost done. The last week had come and probably everyone was waiting for the next announcement.

They were enjoying their usual movie night after their online classes and both of them can’t wait to tell everyone about their relationship. 

Sitting beside each other with popcorns and drinks on the table, fingers interlaced, they await for the evening news. 

Not more than five minutes after six in the evening, the news flashed on the screen of the television in a large bold font.

**Community lockdown to be extended for one more month to avoid increase of infected cases. Stay at home and Stay Safe.**

They had expected it after the continuous reports of the increasing rate of COVID-19 victims. And they weren't disheartened by the news. In fact, it simply means another month of nothing but cuddles and a few bickering, another month of showing how they feel for each other. Another month of discovering and helping themselves to grow together.

Jongin stared at their intertwined fingers as Kyungsoo focused more on the movie playing on the screen. 

Everything was surreal. Having his crush-turned-boyfriend beside him making him feel safe and re-assured every time after one year of silently gushing over him. He still can’t believe Kyungsoo would like him, too. He had never been so happy and content in his life despite the pandemic around. 

And after all the mishaps, Jongin could say the quarantine was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all stay safe during this time of pandemic. Always drink your vitamins, eat healthy, and sleep well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone! :)


End file.
